


Caeda's Spring Wedding

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [25]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Brainfucking, Cannibalism, Cut throat - Freeform, Debreasting, F/F, F/M, Guro, Impalement, Large Insertion, Multi, Roasting, Snuff, Stabbing, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: It's the day of Marth and Caeda's wedding! Except the wedding gets crashed by a bunch of brigands who slaughter everyoneBefore the carnage begins, Catria gets spitted and roasted to serve as the meal for the receptionKagero gets debreasted and then stabbed multiple timesSharena gets her head smashed open, then is brainfuckedLissa is beheadedCaeda has her throat cut after suffering through one of the huge painted eggs being inserted into her
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Caeda's Spring Wedding

Catria blushed heavily as she and her sisters neared the firepits. “I can’t believe I let you both talk me into this.” She commented, while holding one hand over her cleavage, exposed by her hare outfit. “Oh don’t make a fuss now, you wanted this too!” Est called out to her, and Palla nodded. “She’s right you know. And I think that’s admirable that you found the strength to do this…” Palla stopped for a moment, lost in thoughts. Both of her sisters were dressed in outfits similar to hers, but it was she who would soon be taking most of it off. The blue-haired Whitewing shivered as she remembered, what she was going to do: She would become the meal for Marth and Caeda’s wedding.

After finding out that the man she loved and his lover were finally to be wed, Catria finally gave in and confided to her sisters about her unrequited crush and the pain she was in. Any hopes she had of ever getting him to love her back were now over. She knew she had to stay strong, but it was just so hard for her! Both of her sisters had come together to come up with some idea to cheer her up. After some quick brainstorming, interrupted by Catria’s suicidal outcries, Est came up with this idea: Catria could offer her body up for the feast at the wedding. She’d get to bring a smile to the face of the man she loved, along with countless other people - and she wouldn’t have to live with a broken heart. Even if initially Catria was outraged by the suggestion, after giving it some more thought she realized that it was perfect. And so, now they were there, about to get started on it. The rabbit outfits were suggested to them by Sharena, who was in charge of organizing some of the wedding. Seeing her on the way to the cooking place, they were able to see that the Askrian princess also dressed like that - a striking contrast to what the other bridesmaid, Lissa of Ylisse, was wearing. The blonde girl argued that she, as a descendant of Marth and Caeda from the far-away future, should be allowed to become one as well, and they had no reason to disagree. That woman was wearing a fancy dress - one she originally gotten for the winter festival. Even if that dress was in contrast with what most of the people wore, the sisters all agreed that she looked beautiful in it.

Stopping in front of one of the pits, Catria grabbed one of the straps on her shoulder that kept the cleavage of her outfit in place. She laughed for a moment - dressing up like that was also an achievement for her, and it required all three of them to get the outfits prepared perfectly, only for her to strip out of it almost immediately. As one strap fell off, so did the piece of dark cloth that covered her left breast in place. She did the same with the other one, trying to ignore Est’s hungry stare. She placed her hand on these fallen put parts, then changed her mind. She was not going to die naked - she didn't want the outfit to waste yet.

After telling that to both of her sisters, Palla agreed and took of in search of a fire mage. She returned some time later, her face and tits covered with semen as she lead a man behind her. He blessed Catria’s outfit with increased resistance to fire, but at the same time had it so that the head was able to go through it without any problems - letting her still wear it for her roasting. After groping her tits for a moment, the mage also cast a spell on her that would help with the roasting - meaning that her body didn’t need to be prepared, ready to be put over the flames. Catria decided to leave her breasts exposed as they were, then climbed onto one of the preparatory tables. There was one element that couldn't be skipped. Spreading her legs widely and lifting the front flap of her skirt, Catria waited for her sisters to drive the rod she would roast on into her body.

Palla grabbed her hand and held onto it while Est lifted a spit from the preparatory table, and then her younger sister shoved the tip into her pussy. A trickle of blood emerged from it as the metal tore through her hymen, earning a chuckle from the pink-haired girl. After Catria gave her a reassuring nod, Est pushed it further in. Catria felt a bit aroused, stimulated by the cold metal that rubbed against her inner walls while moving them to the side. She did her best not to scream when the tip made its way past her cervix, requiring a stronger shove from Est to get through it. Catria squeezed Palla’s hand with titanic strength when the rod reached the end of her womb, steeling herself for what was to come. Est took a moment to adjust the angle, then in one quick move pushed the rod all the way in.

The rod slid through her body, Catria barely managing to twist her head upwards so that the tip came out of her mouth. The pain was quite intense, but Est managed not to hit anything major on the way up, so she was in no danger of immediately dying. Unable to move her head or even speak, she was unable to thank Est for her work. However, Catria was sure Est knew just how thankful she was - after all, they knew each other quite well. With some sadness she felt Palla wringing her hands out of hers, her fingers still clamped down on the ones of her older sister before she managed to pull them free. Moving Catria’s hands to the spit, Palla tied them together with it so that they wouldn’t fall into the fire. On the other side, she could see Est doing the same with Catria’s legs that were covered in blue socks. Once they were finished with that, the green-haired woman grabbed one end of the spit, while Est took the other, and together they lifted their sister off the table. Carrying Catria over to the fireplace, they placed her over it, the flames quickly getting to work on her.

As Est looked at her sister’s slowly browning body, she decided it was missing something. Picking a carrot from one of the other tables, she walked to where the spit entered Catria’s body, then rotated it so that she was facing downwards. Moving the coat with a bunny tail and a floppy white skirt out of the way, Est groped the already warm ass for a second. Pulling her ass cheeks to the side, she then forced the carrot into Catria’s anus. Her sister started thrashing on the spit in visible discomfort, but Est continued until almost all of it was buried inside her anus. Satisfied with this, she took a step back to watch all of Catria’s body roast while Palla continued to rotate the body, making sure that all of their sister’s meat would be evenly roasted. Est’s hands played with the crotch of her bunny outfit while her sister was slowly turned into a piece of meat. Catria couldn’t do much once on the spit, heat and pain spreading through her body in waves. From time to time she twitched on the spit, or let out an unintelligible moan, but that was all the middle Whitewing could do. 

Eventually, the aroma of her own meat filled her nostrils. Catria breathed in, ignoring the smoke that she also inhaled. Somehow, she could feel her mouth watering as she wondered if her body was going to taste good. Would Marth like what she did for him? Her heart fluttered as she thought that, in its final loving excitement. That thrill stayed with her even as her sister took her away from the flames, placing her steaming body back on the table. She couldn’t tell what was happening to her, her nerves fried, so she didn’t know that Palla had removed most of the clothes Catria kept before the roasting. However, from the sounds of cut flesh Catria could tell that Palla was busy cutting out fragments of her meat. With more and more of her flesh gone, blood poured out of her in streams. That additional strain along with the exhaustion of being roasted was enough to finish her off. Palla missed the moment she died, focused on carving out the perfect piece of her sister’s flesh with each cut. However, Est managed to see the exact moment it happened, and she cried out in orgasmic pleasure as she saw that. After calming down, she waited for Palla to finish cutting Catria up, and after they both got a taste of Catria’s body, left it there, ready for the wedding.

Kagero sighed. She adjusted the top of her bunny suit, because her voluptuous breasts almost slipped out of it again. Why did she agree to wear this outfit anyways? It was not as if she would take part in the celebration, only being there as part of the security in case they got attacked. They offered her a pegasus to fly around on, but she turned them down. She wasn’t too convinced that an attack would happen anyways - but she tried her best to remain vigilant. She could feel the warm spring breeze going over her body while she walked around patrolling. She stopped for a moment, her breasts bouncing and one of them freeing itself from the black piece of cloth that barely covered it. The ninja was only glad that there was no one around her too see that it was happening - and wondered if Sharena gave her an outfit that was too small for her on purpose. Struggling to pull it back onto her breasts, she dropped her guard for a moment - and missed the moment a portal opened behind her.

Emblian soldiers began to pour out of it immediately, and once Kagero was done with her outfit she found herself surrounded by soldiers. Grabbing her carrot-shaped daggers tightly, the ninja immediately sprung to action. Getting close to the soldiers and slicing away through them with her dagger, she watched with horror as wave after wave of soldiers went through the portal. Each strike of her dagger was lethal, the ninja knowing exactly where to attack to kill in one hit. Still, she noted that her moves were more sloppier than usual - was that the clothes’ fault? She paid no mind to that as she danced around the enemies, avoiding their attacks with ease. The Hoshidian woman laughed as she sliced the throat of another of the opposing soldiers, but that turned into annoyance as her tits bounced free again.

Kagero took a moment to adjust her outfit again, then she realized that this was a bad idea in the middle of the battlefield, her breasts still uncovered . She instinctively dodged to one side, and that was the only thing that saved her life. A sword cut through the front of her outfit, cutting through her black tights, but as small wound was better than getting impaled through her abdomen. Still, that moment of relief for the soldiers attacking her gave them a moment to group up, and Kagero now had troubles attacking them as easily as before. Their constantly increasing numbers eventually proved too much for her, two slices from both sides towards her arms making her let go of her carrot daggers. Without a weapon, she still tried to fight using her fists, but the soldiers were able to overpower her easily, restricting her.

“Kill me quickly.” The ninja asked, knowing that she had failed. However, the soldiers weren’t in mood for that. She had killed quite a few of them, and her breasts were quite the arousing sight either way. One of them sliced at her crotch again, removing the already damaged part of her tights from there, uncovering her pussy to join her tits. As the man penetrated her, other soldiers started working on her breasts - their mouths and hand giving each of Kagero’s magnificent mammaries their share of attention. The ninja squirmed under the men’s touch, while watching a huge group of soldiers head towards where the wedding was to take place. “Don’t worry slut, they will all join you soon enough.” One of the soldiers told her as he released his load inside her. Some of the soldiers surrounding her couldn’t wait for their turn, and they jerked off, covering her boobs with their semen. The abuse continued for some more time, until the soldiers decided they’ve gotten bored with simply using Kagero’s body.

The soldiers all agreed that they shouldn’t kill her straight away. One of them brandished her sword, while another started to pull on one of her breasts. Kagero’s eyes widened in surprise as she watched their actions, but before she managed to piece what they were doing, the soldier sliced down with the sword. Her massive breasts was cut off, and Kagero let out a loud scream, her voice filled with pain. As one of her breasts fell to the ground, the hands moved to the other one, and another bleeding stump appeared on her chest very soon. Taking away her awe-inspiring breasts was all that it took to break the ninja, the strong-willed woman reduced to a sobbing mess as another soldier started raping her. She could see that a soldier lifted her tits from the ground, and used them to rub against his cock. As Kagero continued to writhe away in pain, the bunny ears on her head continued to sway from one side to another.

She also saw that the soldiers picked her carrot daggers from the ground. Even if she thought she was ready to die, her life already dedicated to serving lord Ryoma, knowing her death would come in such an undignified way terrified the black-haired woman. As the men began stabbing the daggers into her body, her screams’ pitch turned even higher. Her perfect skin was stained with ugly red cut marks as each soldier stabbed her in a different spot, then withdrew to let another soldier continue, and with each stab Kagero screamed out again. Her pussy was twitching madly as her body’s condition rapidly deteriorated because of the bleeding. By the time Kagero died, she was covered in numeros stab wounds. A few more soldiers used her body after her death, and once they were done, they forced her carrots into her fuck holes - one into her pussy, and one into her anus.

“Wow, this dress really looks great on you!” Lissa exclaimed happily after helping Caeda put on her bridal dress. “Thank you. Yours isn’t that bad, either.” Caeda replied, smiling. “Oh, I’m so happy for you!” Sharena exclaimed, the bunny ears of her outfit and her ponytail flapping wildly as she jumped up and down excitedly. She adjusted her headband, the happy expression on her face disappearing. The entrance to the tent they were all in flopped wildly, shaken with wind. Sharena jumped up as sounds of steel crashing against steel and various shouts entered the tent for a moment. She didn’t recall anything like that in the plan, so she became a bit worried. “I’m going outside for a moment, okay?” She smiled apologetically at the other two woman, then hopped to the tent’s front and moved outside.

The sight before her eyes terrified her: the world they were in had been invaded by Emblia. “Oh no… No!” The Askrian princess screamed as her eyes took in the damage. Most of the heroes there have already been defeated, numerous corpses on the ground. She saw some still holding on fighting, and with horror she also saw some heroines being raped. Sharena’s heart sunk as she saw a Palla in a bunny suit mounted by two men, with one of them snapping her neck midway through their rape. Sharena’s body was overcome with desire to help them, even if her instincts were telling her to run. It seemed that the Emblians haven’t noticed her yet - perhaps they have been putting off attacking their tent for now? She didn’t really give that much thought as she grabbed her green-golden egg with both hands, channeling magical energy through it. She unleashed it on one of the soldiers, and watched happily as the magic hit him, knocking him out. Sharena proceeded to attack a few more of the soldiers before someone finally noticed her. One soldier pointed towards her, and a group of Emblians ran towards where she was standing. Sharena tried to get away from them, but didn’t get far before one of the soldiers got to her. Her egg was quickly forced out of her hands, and to make sure she wouldn’t try anything else, the soldiers snapped them both at her elbows. With her arms dangling limply at her sides, Sharena could do nothing but wait as the soldiers prepared to have their way with her.

Her already huge cleavage was pulled open by their rough hands, freeing her tits from their confinement. Sharena’s green eyes filled with fear as she felt them grope her, and she shivered when they moved on to her legs. Huge holes were torn in her white tights, exposing both her pussy and her asshole along with many pieces of skin on her thighs. Further crushing her spirit, Sharena saw that a group of soldiers also entered the tent. She hoped that Caeda and Lissa would fare than her better as both her vaginal and anal virginity were taken by the soldiers. They wasted no time in using her body, and Sharena was quickly filled up. She realized that she seemed to be more popular to these soldiers than the other girls she could see - did the Emblians realize that she was the princess of the nation they were fighting? The angry shouts encouraging them to “kill the Askrian slut” seemed to tell her so as load after load were blown inside her. Breaking into tears as she heard that, Sharena wondered why this happy celebration had to turn into such a death-fest.

Sharena knew that she would turn into another of these deaths soon enough. Still, desperation had risen up in her as she saw one of the soldiers pick her egg up from the ground. “Please, don’t kill me!” She begged as the man approached her. Her sobs and cries continued until the man brought her egg down onto her head with full force. The magically strengthened gold crashed against the top of her head with a loud crack, and the splitting pain coming from that part told Sharena that her skull had been fractured there. It seemed that the man also noticed that, and after moving her ponytail out of the way, he crashed down with the egg again. This time her skull cracked open like a broken egg, caving in as shards of her broken skull and bloody chunks of her brain were thrown into the air, staining what remained of her white-and-gold outfit with bloody red. Sharena’s mind was taken by that blow, but she still remained alive despite that even as her body twitched mindlessly, the exposed chunk of her brain making her body act uncontrollably. 

However, that didn’t last for long - the man discarded the egg after creating an opening, and took hold of the rabbit ears on top of her head. He grabbed them as if they were handles - and used these handles to pull her head onto his cock, sliding right into her brain. Sharena’s green eyes rolled back as any last thoughts that might have been forming in her mind were chased away, foam on her lips. Her body would have collapsed lifelessly if not for the men holding on to her, who proceeded to move her into different positions while continuing to enjoy the holes her body was offering them. Bending her broken arms to create more spots that could be used to fuck her corpse, the soldiers wanted to fully disgrace the corpse of one of their main enemies. Her breasts were torn off by angry soldiers, while different soldiers fucked the stumps on her chest they created - Sharena’s heart impaled on one of their cocks. By the time they were finished with her, the only signs that could be used to tell it was her were the golden emblems of Askr on her legs and the cuffs of her suit. Her face was covered with too much blood and semen to be recognizable, and the rest of her body was twisted beyond recognition.

Lissa heard the tent’s flap move open again. “What was it?” She asked, while turning towards who she assumed was Sharena. Seeing a group of Emblian soldiers pour through the entrance instead, Lissa turned around to search for anything she could use as a weapon. Unfortunately for her, all that she could find inside the tent was a heavy golden bell. Lifting it from the table nearby with both of her hands, she positioned herself between the incoming soldiers and Caeda. “Please, get behind me!” She asked the defenceless woman, while waiting for the soldiers to approach her. Her dress’s heavy metallic frame made it hard for her to move quickly, but as the soldiers underestimated her she managed to crush the bell into one of the soldiers, the hit throwing him away with a heavy bruise. The soldiers stopped for a moment, before coming at her again with a more coordinated effort. Even if she struck down the soldier attacking her from one side, she wasn’t able to raise her weapon quickly enough to defend herself. The white part of her dress was stained red as a sword neatly sliced through both of her wrists, cutting both of her hands off and making her drop her makeshift weapon. She stared at the bleeding stumps with surprise as another soldier delivered a heavy blow towards her legs. The metallic frame of her dress saved her legs, but it was shattered by the blow. Sharp spikes of the broken dome stabbed into the flesh of her legs and her abdomen, opening bleeding wounds in her skin.

Lissa screamed in pain, unable to do anything but wait as the men proceeded to slice away at her chest, freeing her breasts from the protection of her dress. The lower part of the dress proved to be quite problematic, but after a few more blows aimed at her abdomen the soldiers managed to create a crack that went across the cross-section of it, letting them pull it away. They still had some more work before getting to Lissa’s most feminine parts - slicing away the white and red clothing. They also had to pull all the broken poles out of her body, leaving bloodied holes and pulling a line of her entrails out of her belly from one of them.

Once that was out of the way, the Emblians finally were able to revel in her body. Without the huge dress to make her look bigger, the girl’s frail form was quite the enticing sight. The breasts, quite huge for her body shape, were quickly grasped by their hands as the men made their way around the remains of her dress and got to her. She could also see some soldiers going towards Caeda, showing her that she failed to protect her ancestor, before her attention was forcibly returned to her own body as soldiers grabbed her by her hand stumps and made her bend over. One soldier filled up her asshole, and he kept rubbing his fingers into the bleeding holes at the end of her arms as he used them as handles to slam his dick further inside her. The man on her other end used her yellow pigtails instead as he pushed his cock further down her throat.

Caeda watched with sadness and acceptance as the Emblians proceeded to ravage Lissa’s body in front of her. It seemed that her dreamed-of wedding would never happen now. If only they decided to just hold the ceremony back in Askr! As the soldiers also approached her, she expected them to subject her to the same fate as Lissa, but after restraining her they seemed to be satisfied with just making her watch. The princess of Talys tried to turn her head away as she saw soldiers switching places at both spots where they used Lissa’s body, but the ones holding her kept her head facing straight forward, hitting her on the sides of her head if she tried to look away. And so, Caeda was fully able to see when one of the soldiers pulled out of Lissa’s mouth, and sliced down on her neck, cutting it off. Caeda’s mind was filled with more horror when she saw that the head was immediately picked up from the ground, and the soldier who took his place at Lissa’s neck forced his cock into her neck stump instead. Caeda felt repulsed as she saw the soldier who picked Lissa’s head up force his cock into her neck hole as well, the tip of it emerging from between her lips. To make it even worse, he then approached Caeda, and the soldiers made her bent forwards as well. The man then pressed his cock against her face, Lissa’s dead lips rubbing against hers while the tip of the man’s cock entered her mouth. Caeda’s insides revolted as that happened, and she almost puked as she felt that. The man proceeded to fuck both of their heads until he was satisfied, his semen shooting into her mouth and onto her face.

Afterwards, Caeda watched for some more time while the soldiers carried on with raping Lissa’s corpse. Aside from that one incident, they mostly left her alone, but she couldn’t shake off the feeling that she was going to join her descendant soon enough. 

Eventually, another soldier walked inside the tent. She couldn’t hear much of their conversation, but from what she was able to make out it seemed that most of the wedding guests had either been killed or managed to escape. She could only hope that her Marth was in the second group. After the soldiers finished talking, one of them gestured at the two men guarding her, and they shoved her forward. Caeda sneaked one final look at Lissa’s mangled corpse before the men lead her out of the tent. Walking out of the tent, she could tell that her high-heeled shoe had stepped into something sticky. Letting her gaze drop downwards, Caeda was felt sick again as she saw just what she stepped into. Even if most of Sharena’s body was unrecognizable now, the designs on her clothes made it clear to her that it was the corpse of the Askrian princess. And what made it even worse was that her heel was currently resting straight in the middle of her open skull, submerged in what still remained of the blonde’s brain. Fortunately for her, the soldiers shoved her forward again and that image quickly left her mind - replaced by other bodies that she saw. Even if she knew that her wedding guests were mostly killed, seeing their corpses laid out on the ground in various positions made her insides twist again. Weakness and fear spread through her body, and she allowed the soldiers to led her on until they arrived at the main table. She was able to see remains of Catria’s body on top of it, but most of it had already been devoured away by the soldiers. Her head still remained intact, even if it was sticky with the men’s semen, and Caeda touched her cheek for a moment. “Sorry that your sacrifice ended up being pointless in the end…” She muttered towards it, since the soldiers seemed to be waiting for something. Looking around, it seemed that more and more Emblian soldiers started to gather around the main table, and with some fear Caeda realized that she would be the attraction for them.

After most of the soldiers have arrived at the main table, they proceeded with their plan for Caeda. Her beautiful bridal dress was ripped off from her body, leaving her naked save for her sleeves, her white panties and thighhighs, and a headband that was also white. Caeda fully knew that this was coming at this point, and yet despite that she tried to cover her chest with her arms. They were forcefully pinned at her sides as the men pushed her onto the table. Her lacy panties were tugged to one side to reveal her slit, which soon became filled with one of the soldier’s cocks. Her breasts received some share of the soldier’s attention as well, receiving a small coat of semen from a few of the soldiers who couldn’t wait for their turn at fucking her.

Caeda waited patiently as the soldiers filled her up. To cope with her rape, she tried to imagine that it was Marth who she was making love to, but she knew her fiance had already left this world. Their roughness with her didn’t help her with her fantasizing, since she knew that he would be gentle with her. Still, it was working okay in letting her get through her rape while retaining most of her sanity. Only twin tears running down her cheeks showed just how much pain she was in, even as her body responded to their touch with moans and squirts of her pussy juices. However, her mostly eager reaction to their rape made the soldiers grow bored with her quicker than if she tried to resist. They needed another source of entertainment…

One of the soldiers who already had his turn at using Caeda’s cunt wandered around the now deserted wedding camp until he came across a devastated corpse that piqued his curiosity. It was already far too damaged to be recognizable, so his attention was focused mostly on the golden egg that was on the ground near it. Picking it up from the ground, he examined the brain matter he could see on it, meshing it around with his finger. Weighing the egg in one hand, its size was just enough to give him another idea, and he took the egg back to where Caeda was.

When he returned there, it seemed that other soldiers were getting quite restless. Caeda’s tits were on receiving end of more abuse, and her mouth had also been claimed by the soldiers’ cocks. Still, Caeda was able to watch as he approached her, noticing Sharena’s egg in his hand. It was much bigger than an usual egg in size, its diameter abous as wide as one of her legs. As the soldier currently pounding her blew his load deep inside her pussy, freeing up space between her legs, he replaced him. However, instead of shoving his cock in, he pressed the egg against her snatch. Caeda jumped up as the cold metal touched against her womanhood, it being the first new sensation she felt in hours. The constant sex left her worn out, her pussy stretched wide open with all the cocks she had to take in. Still, she couldn’t believe what the soldier was trying to do. There was no way the egg would fit inside her! It was too big! Still, the acute end of the egg slid inside her, and she could feel it rubbing against her pussy lips. Caeda was too tired to feel stimulated by this at this point, but her body shivered anyways as the egg continued further into her body until it was met with some resistance. The soldier paid no mind to that, only increasing the force he was enacting on the egg - and so the egg went deeper inside her pussy. Caeda felt it stretching uncomfortably, and the discomfort turned into pain. At this point, the egg was stuck firmly inside her, and the soldier couldn’t push it any deeper like this.

Deciding his job was done, he took a step back, and just enjoyed as other soldiers replaced him. Taking the blunt ends of their swords, lances and axed they all proceeded to hit the egg with them, each strike driving it a bit deeper inside her. Caeda howled in pain with each strike, but her cries grew particularly loud when the egg’s widest point was forced past her opening. The other tip just began touching against her cervix, but it was easily forced apart as the egg ended up halfway into her womb. A bulge appeared in her stomach, showing to the soldiers that the succeeded in stuffing her womb with it. Unfortunately, it made it impossible for them to use her pussy anymore, but with her asshole still available they proceeded to fuck it instead. The bulge in her belly proved to be a popular target for the soldiers to hit, and with each strike that crushed the walls of her belly and her womb between a soldier’s fist and the hard surface of the egg, another jolt of pain went through Caeda’s body. Tears were now flowing freely from her blue eyes, her bridal makeup washed away along with the remains of her dignity. With all of her strength almost gone, she just laid on the table while the soldiers continued to use her body.

Her unresponsiveness was enough to bore the soldiers again, and it wasn’t long before one of the soldiers decided to act on the final way to make her liven up - by bringing on just the edge of death. Taking out a carrot-shaped knife he picked up from the cunt of some slut he saw on the outskirts of the camp, he continued to ram his cock down her gullet. Just as he was about to come, he pulled out. As his twitching cock began spurting his semen onto her face, he sliced sideways with the knife - opening a cut at the front of her neck. Life returned to Caeda’s eyes as she began trashing on the table, giving the man sadistic pleasure as he watched her face. He continued to saw through her neck with the knife, Caeda’s body continuing to spasm throughout the process, until finally her head had been fully cut off.

Lifting the head from the rest of her body, the soldier handed it over to the soldier on the opposite side of the table, who immediately shoved the head between Caeda’s thighs. Her face was forced into her gaping, stretched just, the tongue hanging out of her mouth just barely able to reach the egg that was buried there. Caeda’s final taste of the world was that of her own cunt, flavoured with the men’s semen and just the tiniest bit of Sharena’s brain.

Her cut-off head and the inviting neck stump gave her body another boost to the attention of the soldiers, but eventually the soldiers’ lust had been satisfied. The main aim of their little raid had been achieved - their morale was the highest it had been since Veronica had been killed. Just as Loki intended them to when she sent the information about a badly-defended world to her contact back in Emblia.


End file.
